


Will You Be My Friend?

by Nepalis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Letters, Lies, Love, Non-Canon Relationship, Romance, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nepalis/pseuds/Nepalis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a certain curly-brown haired person sends letters to her childhood friend for 15 years posing as someone else. Now Draco is in love with Astoria, thinking she was the one who he kept in contact with for over a decade. Will truth get out? Or will Hermione stay silent, watching the man she's in love with fall for someone else? Draco/Hermione, Draco/Astoria</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Back

**Author's Note:**

> Important Notice:
> 
> This story is based souly on a Hindi movie called Mujhse Dosti Karoge
> 
> In addition: The story is in an alternate universe, where Draco was never a muggle-hated person, and neither was his family. Infact, his family and Hermione's were very close, making them childhood friends, along with Astoria.
> 
> Hermione also knows about her magic. Even at such a young age.
> 
> At first, the couple pairing will be Draco and Astoria, just for the plot's purpose. But don't worry Dramione shippers, Dramione will come along. c:
> 
> One more thing, for Hermione's parent's names, I'll be using the one's they received when they went to Australia. Now enjoy guys! :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the plot of the story or the characters, only how I weave both the plot and the character all into one.

Three families stood inside of a London airport building, soon to become only two. "Oh Lucius," Wendell said, shaking his closest friend's hand, "We'll all miss you guys so much!"

"As will I," Lucius responded. The Malfoys had a new opportunity in Norway to [earn](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9219339/1/Will-You-Be-My-Friend) a better name for them. Lucius was different from the past Malfoy men; he had a keen interest in Muggle life. The chance finally came as Mr. Greengrass found a work for them; Lucius would now become a business partner with one of the top restaurant owners in Norway.

"Don't ever forget to visit us though!" Narcissa said, hugging both Mrs. Greengrass and Mrs. Grangers.

As the adults chatted on, three tiny figures were next to them with a conversation of their own.

"Oh Draco," Hermione said with a frown on her face, "I'll surely miss you." She spoke the truth; the 7 year old blond boy was her friend since birth. Now he was moving miles away. In truth, Hermione, always had a crush on him, but Draco's eyes were always glued onto their other close friend, Astoria.

"Make sure you write to me, okay Astoria?" Young Draco asked, ignoring what Hermione had said.

Astoria looked away, bored, "Yeah, alright." Astoria never was interested in Draco, "He's so boring," she would tell Hermione.

"Promise?" Draco asked with hopeful eyes.

Astoria gave a slight nod, "When I have the time, I will."

Draco beamed. "Young Malfoy!" he heard his mother call him, "The airplane's ready to board, come along."

"Coming mum!" Draco turned, "You better write to me too, Granger." Her smiled and nodded as Draco hugged her. They never used their first names, Hermione never knew why, but it had became a thing.

With a quick move Draco gave a kiss to Astoria, and jogged off into the airplane.

"Oh come on Astoria!" Hermione pleaded once again, "You haven't replied to his email in 3 days."

Hermione's friend groaned, "But he's such a bore, 'Oh I met this new chef, he cooks food just like it is in London, blah blah blah,' how am I supposed to reply to that?"

Hermione shook her head, making her curls bounce. "Just try won't you?"

Astoria stared at her friend, "Nope, I have to go anyways," Astoria stood up and lifted her backpack to her shoulders, "You can write to him if you want." And with that, she left the room.

Hermione frowned to the screen. Now what? She looked at the email Draco had sent a few days ago.

_Dear Astoria,_

_I miss you dearly; it's nice here in Norway, but not as near as it is over there. I have a new school, it's really big, and I get lost easily, but people there are nice. How is everything? Hope you reply soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco._

Hermione sighed, what could she do? Draco would be depressed is Astoria never replied back. She looked at the screen, and began typing.

_Dear Draco,_

_I hope you are well in a new place, is there anything fun to do there? Good luck with your new school, maybe next time, use a navigation spell, it'll help. Things back here are boring. Write back quickly,_

_Hermione._

Hermione stared at the letter once more, suddenly getting an idea. If Astoria himselfwasn't going to write to Draco, then who says Draco had to know? She quickly erased 'Hermione'and replaced it with _'Astoria.'_

Hermione smiled to herself as she clicked the send button, this plan would surely work.

* * *

**15 years later**

Hermione read over the emails that Draco and her had recently sent to each other:

… _So I started reading this book called 'Love Story'_

**_Really Draco, who thought you were one for romantics?_ **

_Oh very funny, Astoria, besides it's just for school purposes. It's to help us learn more about Muggle love._

**_Draco, I've heard better lies from someone who took a truth potion._ **

_Whatever, but I have great news! Mum said now that I'm done with my studies, we can go back to London for a few weeks. It will be nice to see you again._

**_After 15 years, are you sure you'll be able to recognize me?_ **

_I could recognize you even when my eyes are close. My heart is there to guide me._

**_Yeah Draco, you're totally not the one for being a hopeless romantic. But we will see if what you say will be the truth, if you actually do see me._ **

_I'll take you up on that._

Hermione smiled to herself. For the past 15 years, Hermione knew everything there was to know about Draco. What he liked to eat, what was his favorite color, sport, he had even told her that he would go to church every Sunday humming to a tune which he had sent her a file containing the sweet melody. She in turn had told him everything about herself. How she wanted to become a writer, about Hogwarts, about her friends Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

Maybe after Draco realized it was really her who had sent all those emails-

"'Mione!"

Her train of thought was interrupted when Astoria walked in. Her brown hair rested perfectly on her shoulders as her firm body rested on Hermione's bed.

"So, Astoria, guess what?" Astoria looked at her closest friend curiously.

"Draco's coming and he's very excited to see you."

"Who's Draco?"

Hermione looked at the [beautiful woman](http://hotstartsearch.com/searchy/?q=beautiful%20woman) in front of her shocked, "You're joking! He's the guy that you promised to write every day, but never did."

Astoria came to realization, "But wait, why would he want to see me? I haven't had contact with him for over a decade."

Hermione laughed nervously, "Uh, mind if we talk at the airport about this?"

* * *

"Hermione, what were you thinking?!" Astoria exclaimed, after Hermione had told her about the emails.

"What could I do? You refused to write to him, I couldn't just sit there knowing he'd be shattered never hearing from you," Hermione defended herself.

They were outside waiting for the Malfoys to arrive. It fairly was peaceful, expect for the two shouting women of course.

Astoria sighed, "Alright, so you're saying I have to pretend I was the one who really wrote the letters?"

Hermione nodded.

"No, no way this is happening."

Hermione frowned, "Come on, Astoria! I've been there for you all these years, you wouldn't even have passed a year in Hogwarts if it wasn't for me," Hermione received a glare, "I was always doing your homework, covering up for you when you went out on dates. And you can't even do this simple thing for me?"

Hermione smiled in her head knowing that she had gotten to the pure-blood witch in front of her.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, 'Mione! I don't even know what you two were talking about."

"Just smiled and act pretty, alright?" Hermione said as she scanned through the crowd. Her eyes landed the familiar silver blond hair that she last saw when she was seven. Hermione grabbed Astoria's arm, "I think that's him!"

Astoria smiled, "Easy on the eyes, maybe this isn't such a bad thing after all."

Hermione scoffed. Typical of Astoria to go by the looks.

"So, did you tell him about the war in Hogwarts?"

Before Hermione could answer, she realized that Draco was walking their way, leaving the older people to reminisce. A smile formed on his face, causing Hermione's stomach to turn. She waited for her to greet him, smile and hug her. Then, she would tell him the truth, and he'd finally, finally, know the true person behind those letters.

However, her face fell as he walked right past her, and stopped in front of Astoria.

Hermione looked at Draco as he smiled at one of her best friends.

_I could recognize you even when my eyes are close. My heart is there to guide me._

She felt a lump in her throat, but quickly pushed it away. What could she do? Besides, she did think that it was Astoria that sent those emails after all.

"You must be Astoria Greengrass, right?" He said taking her hand and giving it a light kiss.

"And you, you're well…Mr. America."

Hermione gave an unnoticeable glare at Astoria.

"America?" Draco asked confused, "I was in Norway."

"America, Norway, who cares! The important thing is you're here." Astoria said, quickly saving herself. Hermione released a breath as Draco smirked. They were safe, for now.

Before Draco could further carry on the conversation, Astoria exclaimed and walked to the adults, leaving Draco and Hermione alone. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, how are you!"

"So, Granger, right?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded, not knowing what to say.

"You've grown to be really pretty," Draco said causing her cheeks to warm. The young wizard then turned his attention to Astoria once again, "But she's gotten to be beautiful."

Hermione smiled, "Of course."

"Say, how come you never wrote to me Granger?"

"Malfoy, if I had written to you, would you really reply knowing that Astoria was writing to you also. Besides, you never wrote to me also."

"You've got a point there."

_Oh, if only you knew the truth,_ Hermione thought.


	2. Biking and Proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What offer?" "Oh, I just asked her for her hand." They had barely known each other for a week, surely he was kidding. "What?" Hermione repeated herself. Draco smiled at his old friend, "I asked her to marry me, Granger."

A week had passed by since the Malfoys returned to London. Since then everyone noticed how Draco and Astoria and keen eyes for one another, especially the fathers of the two.

"Say, where are the children at?" Lucius asked, taking his eyes away from the morning meal that Monica Granger had just placed in front of him. The Grangers had invited both the Greengrasses and Malfoys to their house for breakfast. A regular thing they did nowadays.

"Probably bike riding or something," his wife answered.

"Have you noticed though," said after he sipped his tea, "Draco and Astoria have been together a lot lately."

"Come to think of it, I have seen them arm in arm quite often this past week," Monica said. Just last evening she had seen the couple walking through the town during her normal shopping day. The look on Draco's face knew that he had been admiring Astoria's beauty. Even strangers could tell there was a spark in his eyes.

"I think it's safe to say, Lucius, that your son has a liking towards my daughter," Mr. Greengrass stated.

"Hey can you blame him?"

"Oh no, it's fine with me. It's about time she's gotten a good man after her; maybe they could even have a serious relationship. I won't have to worry about her [dating](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9219339/2/Will-You-Be-My-Friend) some flimsy boy anymore."

Mrs. Greengrass shook her head at her husband, "Don't talk like they've fallen in love already."

"Excuse me, but I think you've forgotten how quickly you and your husband fell for each other," her husbanded piped. "What was it, just 2 weeks and you were already pregnant with the fruit of my loins."

The kitchen was filled with laughter as Mrs. Greengrass released a sigh through her nose.

"Now that you've lot finally found someone for your kids, what about my Hermione?" Monica asked sitting down after having finished cooking breakfast for everyone, "Don't tell me all she'll have is her books."

"Oh that reminds me!" Wendell exclaimed, "I ran into the Zabini family today, they've been trying to [find someone](http://hotstartsearch.com/searchy/?q=find%20someone) for their son to get in a [serious relationship](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9219339/2/Will-You-Be-My-Friend) with."

"Maybe we should set them up on a secret blind date, without her knowing. Merlin knows that your daughter won't willingly agree to this," Monica said putting sugar in her tea.

"Oh, so when she's stubborn she suddenly becomes my daughter," Wendell said, an eyebrow of his rose.

"Yes."

Chuckles filled the room.

Just then the brown-haired witched walked into the kitchen greeting the adults.

Monica smiled at her daughter, "Oh 'Mione, we have some good news for you."

"Yes, mum?"

"We'd like for you to meet a guy-"

"Mum! This better not be another set up again," the petite woman said.

"Actually-"

"No," Hermione simply stated before walking away.

"Just give it a chance Hermione!" her mother shouted after her.

"Well, that went well," Monica said, eating her breakfast once again.

* * *

_"No," Hermione said for the umpteenth time._

_"Please Hermione! Draco will be crushed if no one shows up," Astoria begged as she blocked the doorway Hermione was about to walk through._

_"He's your date; I'm not a part of this."_

_Astoria had made plans with Draco, but was suddenly unable to since her dance coach had just phoned and sprang another practice session on her. Luckily, Hermione was in the same room when the call came._

_"Hermione Jean Granger, please, I'm begging you! Besides, you two haven't had a full on conversation since the day at the train."_

_"But-"_

_"Please!"_

_"Alright fine!" After a half an hour of Astoria's pleas, Hermione cracked._

_Astoria smiled to herself, "Thank you!"_

_"So where is this place?"_

"When Astoria said you had planned a fun event I didn't think it would be my death." Hermione stared down the steep, white mountain and gripped her bike handles tightly. _Merlin's beard! Astoria, I am so going to hex you to the next millennium if I survive this._

The figure next to her chuckled at her comment. "Are you ready?" the blond man asked her.

"No, but what choice do I have?" Hermione squeaked.

Draco patted her back reassuringly, "Just do what I taught you."

While Hermione was adjusting her helmet, knee and elbow pads, Draco had already started down the hill.

Hermione took a deep breath. _Well, here goes nothing._

She pushed her feet off the ground and started pedaling forwards. As her bike moved faster down the mountain she slowed down her pedaling speed. Hermione fought to keep balance, steering the front part of the bike as gravity pulled her down full force, just as Draco told her to. Eventually, Hermione had relaxed and let herself enjoy the moment. She felt her lips form into a smile as the wind started touching her red cheeks, from the cold, and her hair flown away from her face. For the first time since the war, Hermione felt free, as if she had no worries. This must be how Harry felt when he rode his Firebolt. The young witch closed her eyes to savior this particular moment, even if it was only for a few seconds she would remember this excited feeling.

"Look out!"

Hermione shot her eyes open to see she had lost control of the bike and it had started to swivel down the mountain. In panic, she jumped in a random direction, separating from the mountain bike.

Hermione let her eyes close as she flew into the air and waited to land on the hard ground.

"Uh, Granger," a voice said.

_Should I not be feeling the cold snow or even blood right now?_

The witch opened her eyes once again. Her cheeks burned crimson red in realization that Draco was beneath her. To make matters worse for Hermione, they were in an awkward position. She had automatically grabbed Draco's shoulder when she fell on him, and the blond had wrapped his arms around her torso. Her right leg was between both of his legs and her face was buried in his chest.

"Err, sorry," Hermione said, quickly standing up.

"I-it's no problem." It was clear that Draco was too lost for words.

Hermione walked over to her fallen bike, which landed a few yards away.

"Well, that was quite…something," Draco said, following.

Hermione didn't dare look up. If it wasn't for the fact Draco was right next to her, the bright witch would have screamed. Both out of embarrassment at the incident and anger towards this new bad luck bestowed upon her life. She had been trying to avoid Draco for the rest of the week, thinking maybe that if they stayed away from each other, her feelings would fade away and eventually turn into a friendship sort of thing. Unfortunately, life had other plans.

"Are you feeling alright?" Draco asked, unknowingly interrupting Hermione out of her thoughts.

Hermione looked at him, "Oh yes, just in shock a bit."

Draco nodded understandingly, "How about we go get something to eat then?"

"I'd love that," Hermione smiled.

* * *

"So long story short, you sent emails when you were near those weird typing gadgets and sent letters by owl when you were at Hogwarts to that handsome bloke over there for 15 years, but he doesn't know this? Now he's head over heels for the pure-blooded witch?" Ginny said grabbing her drink. She stared at the girl across from her in disbelief. "And in all those years, you've never sent pictures to the man?"

Hermione had just told her everything, excluding the mountain shenanigans three days ago of course, she would just love to forget that.

Hermione shook her head to confirm the question, "It's a good thing then wasn't it? Otherwise, Malfoy would have thought I was Astoria. Now that would cause some serious problems."

Ginny responded with a shrug, secretly acknowledging the fact that Hermione was right.

They watched as people wearing fancy clothes and jewelry walked into the party room. Hermione's dad had decided to throw a celebration for the Malfoys.

The redhead had tried to wrap her head around everything, but it was all just confusing to her. Here was one of her best friends, the brightest witch of her age, Hermione Granger, telling her the most bizarre story she'd ever heard. "What gets me the most," Ginny continued, "is that you haven't told him of the Second War. Not to mention, your very important role in it."

Hermione felt the scar on her forearm given to her by Draco's Aunt, Bellatrix, it always sent chills down her spine when she subconsciously ran her thumb over it. "That's in the past now," the brown-haired witch said quietly, as if Lestrange herself had been eavesdropping.

"Hermione, I know you think this is for the best, but don't you think this is a little risky?" Ginny asked. "I mean, what if Draco found it was you who really sent the letters?"

It amazed both of them that how the most logical wizard of the century could be dumbfounded just by the presence or even the mere mention of one man.

Hermione didn't look up from her food, "That won't happen."

Before the red-headed witch could voice her disagreement, a feminine voice called out for Hermione.

Both girls looked over Ginny's back to see Astoria leaving Draco's side and walking over to their table. They had been flirting during the entire party; Hermione had even made a harmless comment towards them to 'go get a room.' As if spending a over a week with Draco and Astoria flirting wasn't enough. Now she had to [dress up](http://hotstartsearch.com/searchy/?q=dress%20up), _and_ witness it.

In truth, Hermione was happy for both of them. She knew that Malfoy had feelings for the beautiful pureblood, everyone knew. Hermione didn't need a detective to know that Astoria had started growing fond of him; no matter how many times her childhood friend denied it. Although, the fact was she couldn't help, but feel jealous of the two. There was no doubt at all that the Golden Girl had started to show interest in the blond boy over years of writing to each other. Hell, even the flirtatious emails hadn't helped, it was just teasing, nothing they said was serious. Hermione had only grown to have a crush on Draco, nothing more, but when he had sent the last email, _"_ _My heart is there to guide me,"_ she felt butterflies fly in her stomach. When she spotted Draco at the airport, she caught her breath. He was handsome no doubt. His silver blond hair, grey eyes, and broad shoulders made him look more dashing than she had imagined him. Draco's personality, although somewhat cocky, was better in person than on word. Hermione had given up on denying her feelings for him. Yes, she liked the blond man, but the muggle born knew nothing could ever happen.

_For Merlin's sake! You're Hermione Granger. Don't let one thing ruin your night._

"May I borrow her for a second?" Astoria asked Ginny, who nodded.

As the brightest wizard of her age stood up, Hermione thought about why she had even come. She would have rather stayed in [her room](http://hotstartsearch.com/searchy/?q=her%20room) and applied for more universities. However, both her mother and Astoria had nagged her to get dressed, when that hadn't worked, they called for Ginny. Knowing Ginny was just too stubborn to lose, Hermione had decided to attend the occasion.

The two young women stopped where no one was standing.

"So tell me, 'Mione," Astoria said, "Do you like Draco?"

Hermione stopped dead cold, "What sort of question is that?"

"Well, you've written to him and sent emails for over a decade, don't tell me you haven't harbored feelings for him at all."

"Astoria, I have never heard anything so ridiculous in my entire life," Hermione lied. "Besides, he obviously has eyes for you," she added.

Astoria frowned, "It's not that I don't like him, he is good looking no doubt, but I know how guys like that are," Hermione raised an eyebrow, "they're always arrogant, it's rubbish."

"Malfoy's not like that," Hermione stated. "Well, not all the time, but he has good qualities that outweigh the bad."

Astoria stared at her friend in front of her, "You seem to be quite into the man. Forget about liking him, some might even say you're in love with him."

Hermione stared at her friend with wide eyes, "What?" A few glances were aimed towards them as she had said this louder than she intended to.

Astoria laughed, "Relax 'Hermione, I'm just joking. No way you're going to fall in love like that, you more into your books and writing," the witch joked, "Hermione Granger, the brains of the Golden Trio, the good girl that always listens to her parents, right?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "And what about you? Miss, 'I have every guy following me,' what will you listen to?"

"My heart of course," Astoria replied finishing her meal, "When my heart says go for it, I go for it, no time to dwell."

"So you'll just go for it when you fall in love with a guy?" Hermione asked, wishing she could have more of Astoria's ambition. She always thought things through, step by step, like a math problem.

"Nope," Astoria interrupted Hermione, "I don't fall in love with guys–"

"If you're talking about love, then you surely must be talking about me," a voice from behind Hermione interrupted.

Ever since the incident with the bikes, Draco and Hermione had come to talk more often. Although, the mention of biking or mountains never came up on between them.

"You wish Draco," Astoria said, her flirtatious grin forming in her face.

"Why? What more do I have to wish for, I've already got everything I want," he slyly said.

Hermione couldn't help but scoff at his answer. She immediately regretted it as Draco's grey eyes looked at her. "Sorry, did you say something Granger?"

"Oh, nothing, carry on."

He turned back to Astoria, "So what do you say Astoria, up for my offer?"

"I don't know, let me think about it for a day or two," Astoria said walking away from

Hermione stood there in silence with Draco, contemplating on whether she should ask what they were flirting about this time.

Her curious side finally won, "What offer?"

"Oh, I just asked her for her hand."

Hermione looked at Draco with shocked written all over her face.

They had barely known each other for a week, surely he was kidding.

"What?" Hermione repeated herself.

Draco smiled at his old friend, "I asked her to marry me, Granger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually didn't think this was that good of a chapter. Tell me what you think. c: One more thing too, I really do need names for Astoria's parents. Any suggestions? Please leave it in a comment. Thanks guys. ^^

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? Good, bad, eh? Comment guys, and thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
